


Two Kings

by IceLevelsAreCool



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Antasma, Cloaca, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purple, Rough Oral Sex, Stalking, Tentacles, Top Bowser, sleep stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLevelsAreCool/pseuds/IceLevelsAreCool
Summary: Yes it's true they were a team now. But Bowser just joined him for all the promises, he never trusted that screeching guy, not at all, and his suspicions have just been proven right that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *smut in second chapter
> 
> *This was written based in a very old fanfic i did in 2014 but unfortunately lost the original file. However the story -or at least part of it - got saved In my own memory. So everything written here is all i could remember.
> 
> *I wasn't sure what POV use so it switches between both at times.
> 
> *The headcanon that Antasma has fur and purrs is strong within me.
> 
> *ANTASMA IS FUCKING GAY

Being a king wasn't easy. You need to take care of your kingdom, not only about the structural problems, but mostly about your minions. It was hard to maintain the order in times of war.

Well... war that you started but still.

Honestly he wondered how could she be so polite and patient when she had the weight of an entire kingdom -wich was bigger than his- at her shoulders. Oh how nice would it be to have someone so pretty and inteligent like her to help. Bowser couldn't help himself, he loved the mushroom kingdom ruler, he wanted her by any cost.

That is why he was right now, screaming at the incompetent goombas.

"How many times i already told you! Walk just in sideways! Do not fight back!!!"

The goombas of course, by the vast historic of victims being stomped by the plumber, were hesitant in that thought, but they couldn't disobey their king.

Their King who was now screaming at the night sky. "Why couldn't it be morning?! I hate all this darkness!!" He was a pile of hate today.

Today was a particular stressful day, not like everyday wasn't, but even for Bowser. This entire day all he could feel in his scaly chest was his flames threathening to burn any unfortunate bastard in front of him. Until he felt a chill strong enough to take him out from his rage trance.

Looking at his back, turning his entire body around as he was rigid like a rock, he saw nothing, just the incompetent goombas working their back out. But the feeling still loomed over, as he realised it must be somewhere else. 

Up there, right up there, in the top of a tall purple tower, he saw two yellow shining dots. It was so dark, he couldn't see what that was exactly, but he knew exactly what that was.

As already said, Bowser wanted to conque- unify with the mushroom kingdom, that means, he would take all his weapons to get. When he got inside that dream and met the weird bat guy who promised a wonderful stone that could grant any wish, he didn't thought twice in joining the purple guy.

But then he was genuinely doubting his choice. He didn't like anyone other than the princess, his son, and sometimes his assistant kamek. But that guy was specially getting on his nerves. Antasma didn't do anything particularly bad against Bowser, but the bat simply was wrong. He was... purple, and he made those annoying screeches, he had a stupid accent, and what about his fur? Urgh, the fur was the worst part, it was really uncomfortable when the guy literally rubbed his cheeks on the turtle's arms like a kitten.

Of course, Antasma gave him a castle, and he seemed genuinely happy when Bowser told him his appreciation, but that just warned the king that something was wrong with that guy. He probably will betray him, he will probably use his body for his own desire just like that weird bean witch and that weird bean with glasses.

In the end he ignored the never ending staring eyes, he wasn't dumb like others may think, if the bastard tried anything, he would burn him down to his bones.

\------'-----'----'-'-'-

It was already too late. As the king he couldn't sleep until he placed everything in order for today - or put the task in someone else's back - and he was tired from screaming, he just wanted to go to bed.

"Why these corridors are so long?" He mumbled to himself, heavy steps echoing thorough the long long halls.

Gladly those legs finally bringed him to his room. Bowser didn't waste a single second before turning off the lights and falling over his king sized bed. He didn't even bothered covering himself with the red bedsheets, it was cold indeed, after all they were in a floating castle over the sky, but he was a naturally warm creature, and just resting his head on the gigantic pillows was enough. Not long enough the turtle was asleep, his snore loud.

Thankfully the day already ended, no more duties for now, no more annoying goombas, or creepy bat guys watching you from afar, right now it was just him and his beloved dreams. 

Because at least on his dreams he can beat Mario.

But he won't give up in making it true.

For now he was having some nice imagery of him getting on the plumber instead and throwing him away."So long gay Mario" his gruff voice joyfully said.

His dream then shifted to another; a dream where he was in a hot bath, enjoying the summer vacation with his son. Even if it's just his subcounscious he could feel the warm temperature, perfect for a creature of fire like him, and the hot tub had a nice massage mechanism, it made bubbles in the water, and it did trembling noises, it almost sounded like a purr.

Actually... it sounded perfectly like a purr. 

This noise disturbed his subconscious so much it managed to startle his body, he quickly woke up, body still lazy but mind awake, even if now his conscious side didn't knew what made him awake.

Opening his eyes slowly and furrowing his thick eyebrows, the world surrounding began to build itself back. The room he was in was still dark, with just the moon light entering from the window to iluminate. However he could still clearly see a dark floating ghost like shape near his asleep body.

Bowser grunted, getting ready to punch whoever dared to disturb his sleep. But...

"Scrii?" 

That noise, that annoying noise he heard so much these days, so annoying. But he didn't felt like fighting, instead he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Bowser? Are you avake? "

Oh but Bowser wanted to say 'yes i am! You bastard' but he stood still like a rock. 

Bowser wasn't sure why exactly he didn't just punch that purple stupid face, maybe it was because since the first time he saw that bat, he didn't trust any word (or screech) that came from that mouth, now could be the perfect moment to see the betrayal.

Unfortunately, with his vision being obstructed by his own eyelids, he had to rely on his other senses, which didn't help much as the bastard floated silently around like a ghost. However the turtle soon could localize the other when he felt sort of furry hands touch his arms.

A finger poked his scales it seemed to be trying to push down his dense muscles, obviously failing so. Then the shy finger turned into a palm that caressed the arm vulgarly. Bowser resisted the urge to burn someone's face.

"It's so... strong...." in the middle of the silent room, the stalkering bat wondered. Antasma could finally examine his buddy's strong muscles, and it didn't disapoint him.

He has been waiting for a moment like this for so long, even before earlier that night when he was staring from afar the king rule over those useless goombas, but since the depths of dreams when he first saw him.

The bat king had been imprisoned in that place for so long. Unjustly being sentenced to be alone in the darkest depths of dreams. So long alone, he had forgotten how it was to talk to someone.

But it wasn't long enough for him to forget his vengeance.

When he finally got his hands on the princess, he screeched in joy, things were finally going to end good for him, but then he couldn't be even more grateful for the twists of happenings when he saw instead the powerful and evil koopa king. He quickly changed his mind.

He had been imprisoned for so long he had forgotten how time pass by. The moment he got in the outside, physical world, he felt and understood that he needed more than just his vengeance, he understood that he needed and deserved something more to care and be cared about.

And Bowser was that thing.

Since he could remember, he had been hated, called a pest. Those made of dreams always hated nightmares. Everyone hated nightmares, because dreams are sweet, but they don't understand that nightmares are what makes you stronger and ready for possible danger while in your slumber. What foolishness!!!

He never understood how it was to have someone at his side, that was the first time someone actually agreed and made an alliance with him.

Antasma hoped that alliance was something more than just work.

While being amazed by his astounding muscles the bat had to control himself from letting out any screech. He couldn't believe he finally could be that near to Bowser. Of course, he expected the turtle to snore loudly, but he was glad he was sleeping hard like a rock. He could finally apreciate every inch.

His armored chest was hard like metal, his yellow scales were rough against Antasma's pawpads, but...

His face...

The bat king debated with himself, should he succumb to the curiousness and feel the texture of his face, even with the risk of waking the turtle up?

"What the heck is this guy doing?" The voice that spoke on his head grunted. The turtle synapses worked hard trying to understand what that bat was doing, maybe he really was a vampire, and was trying to find a way to suck his royal and awesome blood. It was going to be a waste of time.

He felt a touch at his muzzle, a very soft touch, almost like a feather, it almost made Bowser giggle, but then it got weird once it petted his red hair. Definitely that was a weird way to suck blood from someone...

However, for Bowser happyness, the pesky hand vanished, how nice. Even for the royal gruffiness that was suspicious, he genuinely awaited for another incovenient touch, but a few minutes passed and noth-

Suddenly he felt something soft and funny touch the tip of his nose.

No... not his nose, everything but his nose. That was the last drop, when furious red fire eyes opened at stared at the other ready to kill. 

"What are you doin?!"

His question was answered with confused shrieks and screechs along with distressed hisses. Not a very illuminating answer, but Bowser didn't asked that seeking a real answer anyway, and this was proven correct when without a single word big hands held the other tight.

"What is your problem, pal?! Why you bothering me?!" He roared.

Antasma was being sandwiched, squeezed hard by two hands each in each side. He would keep shrieking, if the air wasn't being striped by force from his lungs and the other didn't keep roaring. But, the koopa king may have remembered how late at night it was, as he begin talking in a rather low volume in comparison to his default.

"So?? Spit it out already!!" Still no response, just nervous glowing yellow eyes staring back. 

But no noise came from his mouth instead his throath was being so noisy, it was...

"Are... are you purring???" 

At the perplexed question, Antasma just closed his eyes, trying hard to stop, but his purring was as involuntary as the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Honestly, the koopa king just wanted to sleep. Just because he was a moving burning tank it didn't mean he was restless, and his normally lacking of patience was specially low right now.

In a swift move, the brute pushed the other bastard against the mattres, a hand holding his fragile neck, while the other ready to punch.

"You don't know how much i want to break that purple stupid face of yours. Don't test my patience!"

The bat king understood very well the importance of that last warning, and despite his inner fight against his own urge to screech, he managed to "i... don't vant to hurt you"

At first Bowser was still, an eyebrow raised in confusion, but then a growl grew inside his throath as he refuted. "What's the catch? You really think i am that stupid?"

"No... you are not stupid..."

"Cut that out!! You think i haven't seen you stalking me you creep?!"

Antasma choked with his own saliva alone, he really didn't expected that.

"I... uh... i..."

He was lost in words, until the grip at his neck tightened and he understood the warning. 

"Yes yes i vas!! But i svear i didn't meant it in bad vay!!"

"Well, of course spying on others don't mean it in a 'bad way' " Bowser rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Scree- sorry i can't stop"

It was already too late for him to be hearing this foolishness, he thought as he strangled the smaller one furiously.

Bowser was a pile of rage, all he wanted to do right now was beat the sense out of that idiot. But still, his enormous clawed fingers couldn't ignore how soft that neck was.

It had a very soft fur indeed, typical of mammals. As far as he could recall, none of his minions were mammals, some were ghosts, others brown mushroom like creatures, but mostly were scaly like him. The last time he touched a mammal was when he managed to hit his fist against that stupid italian plumber. However, even before the mere memory of Mario managed to make him even more mad, he just couldn't ignore how soft the fur was... it felt almost like princess Peach's hair but way way shorter.

The resemblance made he feel uneasyness, his grip loosened.

"Why were you watching me?"  
The roughness on his voice was ever so present, but it somehow was softer right now.

"I... sorry... " Antasma let out his words with a wheeze "you are so..."

He stoped for a moment, thinking carefully about his next speech but quickly let out his words when he saw the other furrowing in annoyance.  
"Handsome" he finished, flinching, expecting some negative response.

But yet all he received was a confused blink from the other. Unsure of what would happen, he decided to explain further "i just... vanted to see you closerr -screk"

But Bowser seemed to be paralyzed with that response. 

'Handsome'? He thinks i am handsome?

"Why would you think that from someone like me" he knit his furry brows together staring down at the other.

"Bowser, you don't understand..." he finished with a hopeless screech.

"Oh no, i understand it very well. But this won't happen, Dingbat!"

Antasma looked back confused.

"I am not interested."

"B-but i am a king! Like you!"

"I like princesses. Just. Princesses"

That statement really made a rush of blood course thorough his ghostly body, as he quickly went for the defensive.

"You like princesses? Like princess toadstool? I can provide it for you!" He tried to mantain a resilient facade but the desperation was clear on his voice.  
"I even kidnapped her once, remember? I can do it again!"

Really... what was the problem of that bastard? Can't he understand he was being a nuisance? Can't he see that Bowser is just using him to achieve the dream stone and finally rule over the world and the princess? He was so stupid, he didn't even notice how Bowser hated the fact that he tried to kidnap Peach, HIS Peach, before him.

But the bat was just a tool anyway, and he was nothing more than another fool for Bowser's usage.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can make her love me?" 

" yesssss, i can do anything!! Screech!" His smile and overall entusiasm seemed to be back. 

"I can give you another, bigger castle if you vant! Screech!!" While softly making bat noises Antasma approached dangerously near towards the other "i vill give you the entire vorld! Screep!! The entire vorld just for the two of us!" 

Once finishing the statement, Bowser was forced to extended his hand over his face as an obstacle or else the bastard would have kissed him giving by how near he was. But all he did was instead press his face against the palm, rubbing his cheeks against the calloused surface not unlike a cat asking for attention.

"Und ve vill live together. I vill bake you a pie." 

That really didn't made any sense, the bat said random things, he seemed to be getting out from his senses, and this was even more likely since the purring against his palm has intensified. But Bowser didn't care about that, he didn't care for pies, he cared for princesses. They stood there in that pathetic scene one staring silently as the other mumbled out promises of a fullfilling life in company. 

This until the same hand he was rubbing his cheek on pushed him down and down.

Antasma found himself between the turtle's legs. An ugly warmth growing from between it. Antasma snickered, long tongue licking the area. It didn't scare him off, it just did the opposite.

He was being watched down by the turtle who just silently judged the other. "What a slut" Bowser pondered "or maybe he is not such a slut at all. He is probably just trying to fool me..."

However, if the bat was an impostor, then he was doing an awfully good job in it. Not so long after the koopa surrended to the efforts. That wet muscle massaged the area, paying long attention to it, bathing it, almost making bowser fell grossed out if it didn't felt so good.

It didn't took long before the bat finally getting to his objective, giggling softly and deeply against the hard hot member that was now fully erect at his face. 

He tauntingly licked it, lewdly, as if he was savouring a lollipop, "it's so big scree" stoping only to spit out filth talk.

Of course he knew how big it was, he didn't need some shady flying mammal to tell him that. Annoyed, the king held down the other's head as a warning for him to shut up and do his job.

He vulgarly put it inside his mouth, without any grace or elegance. Not like to do such thing would have any elegance, but in pure honesty the koopa king wished it was the princess who was doing that. He wasn't a faggot.

If it was the princess it would be different: they would be married, that could be their honeymoon, he surely wouldn't be pushing her head down, he would be caring, after all the violence is just for the kidnaping.

For he didn't like that whatever-his-purple-face Antasma guy. As long as he gave all the promised power, then he would endure the annoying screechs. For now he decided to enjoy that pitiful job.

It was pitiful, yes, but he had to admit it did felt good. The turtle appreciated how he paid attention on his stupid teeth, preventing it to touch -if it happened so, he would get a punch- however, as much as he didn't want to admit it, the best part was this stupid purring that everberated deep within his throath, and Bowser could feel every vibration. 

In honesty, he didn't remembered the last time he got a gift like that, maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all to enjoy it. A grunt scaped his snout, and he sighed in pleasure and cotentment.

Ah, how glad he was to be hearing that. The bat was glad he was enjoying it, he was glad that he could show his affection, that finally someone was enjoying his presence, he was glad.

Until a massive hand pushed down his head further and further. The head hit his throath, it was too deep for a confortable lenght. It was a hard task to not gag and simply spit it out but he didn't want to stop, to show weakness. But it was hard to breath with such a big thing shoved on his oral airway. He endured, unmoving, throath tightening around the shaft.

The endurance did not last long when impatience dominated the other king. Weird strangled noises scaped the bat, who stupidly couldn't deal with a few thrusts, and spat it out. Before Bowser could understand, his 'jewel' was already in the cold air. 

"What is it?" He grunted in annoyance. 

But Antasma said nothing, as he sat back regaining his air, he just looked at Bowser with half lidded eyes.

"What?"

Instead of being answered, the koopa king just got more confused, he didn't expected the other male to raise back up towards him, towards his face.

Yuck! He quickly turned his face away, avoiding whatever Dingbat was going to do, who just ended burying his face against his neck.

"Dude... what are you doing?" Bowser grunted not understanding why that.

Honestly, he was disgusted. "Hey! Stop that!" He got ignored, wich needed a louder raise in his voice "I said stop that! I know where you put that mouth, and i don't want it near me!!" He then pushed the other away far enough for the bodies to separate.

"I am not one for this cuddly fluffy stuffy, batty!" He scoffed "Better put that mouth to finish the job!!"

But once again the bastard wasn't obeying. Antasma stared back at Bowser, eyes forming a line not unlike one of a sad caricature. He opened and then closed his mouth, as if he was going to say something. He was instead thinking of something.

"I vill not do it" Antasma smiled, differently from his normal villainous smile. "You can use me instead!" He pushed a big purple hand against his black furry chest.

A single lifted brown was all he got as the other male didn't understood what he was saying. Isn't he already using that stupid flying mammal? Both in interests conquering and sexual pleasure by the way...

But then, the purple bastard seemed to understand Bowser's confusion, as he silently got his cape out and tossed it away. Right after he then laid himself back against the giant pillows. "I vant you to... try it in me!" 

He was honestly disgusted, as he saw the other male search for something against his black ghostly like tail, finally stoping near were would be his pelvis and use his own fingers to distance two folds of skin from each other.

And it was so purple, the inside from that hidden slit was so purple and slimy.

All Bowser could do was cough.

"Please! Scrr! You can put it in! " Antasma almost whined as he watched such negative reaction.

There he was, laid on his bed, using his own hands to open himself, making a little show exposing himself like a dirty bitch, all this while rubbing his face against the pillow at his sides and purring loudly and uncontrolably like a cat.

However if he was going to do so, where would he start?

Bowser wondered if the bat had mind reading powers, as right after he pondered that he began to give him a nasty demonstration by placing one digit inside an orifice. And by just that the bat let out a tiny screek.

What a disgusting mammal, were all the bats gross like that? Antasma not only exposed himself like free meal, but he seemed to wander his mind away by his own finger, enjoying his own movements which the more were done the more they made some gross weird tentacle emerge right above the orifice. It was so purple with a pink end, it formed a pink to purple gradient that would be pleasant to look at if Bowser knew what he was looking at. No wait, that's not the problem!

His princess would never do that, she would never show herself like that, never be so easy and disgusting and purple like that, and surely she wouldn't be purring like that.

But then why he couldn't look away?

That wasn't his princess, that was just a random bat that threw itself at his face.

"You wouldn't endure it pal!" He chuckled deep in disdain.

"No! Screep! I can do anything you vant! ScrOnk! For you!!" 

That was a free meal, if it was free then why not take it?

Without another word, the koopa king towered over the smaller male. Antasma let out a startled screech, and Bowser smiled seeing how the bat finally understood.

Despite it all, he still didn't back off, instead he guided his own ghostly hips to help the turtle find his way. And when it found, he tensed out, fur all erect.

"What is the problem, bat? Never did this before?"

The bat was quiet, already heavy panting in a way that seemed more like anxiety than tiredness.

"No...! T-this is actually my first time"

Bowser's eyes opened wide in surprise, he asked that out of sarcasm, however in second thoughts, he noticed that honestly, he didn't cared, he didn't cared at all. It wasn't him who disturbed the other's sleep.

"SCrleEEp!!"

He sinked down in suddenly, fast, and all the way down, and how he wanted to laugh by the stupid noise that came from this idiot's mouth.

"B-bowser! Slov down!!" 

"You want me to stop?"

"Screemn.... no... you're too big!" 

And... he did slow down, a victorious sensation growing inside his chest, as he chuckled to himself. Not long after the fast unforgiving pace was back.

The screech and confused calls for slowdown was back, but they didn't managed to stop it this time. Bowser smiled to himself, and why shouldn't he? The bastard was just receiving what he asked for!

Wet disgusting slaping noises ecchoed inside the large room along the indecifrable noises the bat was making.

Bowser looked down, and the bastard was crying, tears falling from his glowing eyes. Why was he crying? He was clearly enjoying that! Just look how hard he got.

"You fucking slut!" He grunted over the other male, but he was too lost to process what was said.

He would get annoyed by someone ignoring his offenses, but himself was lost on his own bliss. In the entire time he had spent with the bat since their meeting that was the only one the guy was useful for something, and he felt so good. His hole was a good replacement for a pussy, all wet and hot, with the tightness of an asshole. He couldn't 'slov down' not like he wanted anyway.

Was he screaming his name? The bat probably was, the turtle couldn't really understand between his own deafening pleasure. 

"Just shut up and let me fuck you!" Bowser grunted, but he got ignored, he kept screeching.

He kept making those annoying noises.

Whatever, he could scream all he wanted, he didn't cared, he already knew all this bawling was just a sissy show, he did warn him after all.

And then, he felt the other tight around him, the insides pulsating hard, and just for this brief moment, the annoying mammal stoped shrieking, instead making a strangled noise, his long snake-like body arching dramatically while he clawed his arms.

What a pitiful displayment; the bat dirtying himself, fluids spilling all over his own chest, some getting even to his face.

"ScRieEEMP!! STop!!" 

But he didn't cared at all, he Just cared with his own climax, he didn't gave a damn about this purple guy, he kept moving not even 'sloving down'.

Oversensitive, Antasma demanded between shrieks for that to stop, a fruitless effort it was. He had to deal with that big hot member, stabbing his insides more than nescessary with a heavy pressure. A weight he was used to since they both met, as how his small bat wings would help the giant turtle fly around, but now it different when it's inside.

If he really wanted that to stop then he would have pushed Bowser away. Instead, the body under him just went into a weird mixed state of limp and tense. However, what Bowser was sure is about what he felt, the unmistakeable signals of that shitty bastard's inner walls clenching around him.

What a filthy whore. Was he really orgasming again? He really liked it after all.

The bat, overwhelmed, made a stupid noise between a choke and a screech. His wall tightened with force denouncing his ugly orgasm as he shoot a weak thin strand of something way too fluid that probably was piss, wich Bowser really didn't care since it has fallen on Antasma's stupid purple face instead.

Wich Bowser didn't care because he was too busy unloading his hot seed inside that nasty pussy.

"D-damn!!" This and some unintelligible words that faded into a roar of pleasure.

It did felt good, wonderfully good. The koopa king couldn't remember the last time he climaxed so good. 

It felt good because he really didn't care for the one that he is ramming into.

His behemot body, now devoid of any energy, fell to the side, panting. It was finally time to sleep, he thought, mind wandering in and out as he closed his eyes.

-purr purr-

What?

The turtle king then felt something fuzzy tickle his cheek . Oh, he forgot that bastard was there. And is he still purring? He enjoyed everything at all? Then why all the annoying screeches? 

And worse, he was a cuddler.

But, with an annoyed snort Bowser ignored it, ignored the cuddling, ignored the purring and small whisper that he didn't paid much attention but could form a "love you" out of it.

Yeah, Dingbat. """"Love"""" me as much as you want. We will see who will betray who...

**Author's Note:**

> *Now that i think of it.... would Antasma, a creature of nightmares be fooled by fake sleep?
> 
> *Bowser despises the color purple lmao


End file.
